


Lost in Amestris

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: A crossover where Sora is in Amestris and meets our favorite alchemist. Takes place after the Promise Day and after Kingdom Hearts 2. Edward and Sora team up to find Kairi and save someone close to Edward from the Heartless. Rated T for moderate language and mild violence.





	1. The Keyblade

“I’ll be home before you know it, Winry.” Edward kissed her cheek, and tried to ignore the worry he saw in her eyes. “I promise I will come home in one piece.”

Winry swallowed hard. “Please be careful.”

Edward sighed and took her hands into his. “I’m just going to Rush Valley. On an errand for you, no less! You worry too much.” Edward kissed both of her hands, and then her lips before heading down the porch stairs.

“Make sure you get those modifications to Paninya in one piece, Edward Elric! I swear, if I hear that you did something to damage my precious automail, I’ll-“

“Goodbye, Winry!” Edward laughed, starting his walk to the train station of his hometown.

Edward had fallen asleep on the train, and was woken up by the loud whistle as they arrived at their first stop; South City. He yawned, looking out the window as we waited for passengers to get on and get off, so he could continue his journey.

As he was waiting for the train to leave the station, he saw something that he’d certainly never seen before- even being one of the dogs of the military. A young boy was walking nervously up the aisle of the train, carrying what looked to be a giant key. The key was golden and silver and nearly as tall as the boy. The boy was dressed strangely- his hair was spiked and his pants were baggy, his feet looked too big for his body, and his jacket was decorated in a fashion Ed had never seen.

“Hey, kid.” He motioned to the boy. “Come here.”

The young boy glanced around to make sure Ed was talking to him, and then approached him.

“Did you transmute that yourself?” Ed asked him.

“Did I…transmute…” The boy mumbled, shifting his weight and looking at the ground.

“Yeah, that giant key. Did you transmute it on your own?”

“I…I didn’t make it. It’s my keyblade.”

Ed looked at him, perplexed. “Hey, sit down.” He motioned to the seat across from him.

The boy sat across from Edward, sitting his “keyblade” on the seat next to him.  
“Are you an alchemist?” Edward pressed on, dying to know more about this boy’s key contraption. 

“I…I don’t think so..?”

Edward was confused. This boy didn’t look like he fit in here at all, and he seemed to be very confused himself. Not to mention, he didn’t even know what alchemy was. As Ed was ready to ask more questions, he heard a question directed at him from the train attendant walking the aisle. 

“May I see your tickets, please?”

Ed handed the attendant his round-trip ticket from Resembool to Rush Valley, and was given it back with a “thank you” after it was approved by the man. 

“And your ticket, son?” 

The boy looked up at the attendant and stammered “I-I don’t have one. I’m sorry.”

“Well then, young man, you can’t ride the train if you don’t have a ticket! Come with me.” 

“Wait a second,” Ed said, reaching into his pocket. “Here.” He handed the attendant a few notes. “That should cover his ticket, right?”

The attendant glanced at the boy, then back at Ed. “Yes, I supposed it should,” He shoved the notes in his pocket and carried on to the next booth.

“Thank you.” The boy said. “I didn’t have any money, so I couldn’t get a ticket.”

Ed looked at the boy curiously. “What’s your name?”

“Sora.”

Edward’s expression became more curious; what an odd name. “And where are you from?”

“I’m from Destiny Islands.”

Now Edward was beyond perplexed. “Is that…far from Amestris?”

Sora shrugged. “I don’t know where Amestris is.”

Ed was so confused, he thought his head might explode. “So, let me get this straight: You have this giant key that you didn’t make with alchemy, you don’t even know what alchemy is, and you don’t even know where you are?” Ed didn’t mean to sound so coarse, but the expression on Sora’s face showed that he may have raised his voice in frustration.

“I-I’m sorry.” Sora stammered. “I just woke up here. The last thing I remember, I was home with Kairi and Riku.”

“Kairi…And Riku? Who are they?”

“They’re my friends.”

Ed scratched his head. “Do you know where they are now?”

Sora shook his head. “No. I hope I can find them. But I don’t see anyone I recognize here. Not Donald or Goofy-“

“Who are Donald and Goofy?”

“They’re my friends too. I met them and we helped King Mickey together.”

Edward’s mouth dropped a bit. “You know a king?”

Sora nodded.

“And your friend’s name is…Goofy?”

Sora nodded again.

Ed was starting to think that maybe this boy was crazy, or his friends’ were imaginary. “Uh, how old are you?”

“I’m fifteen.”

“Okay, well…” The wheels in Edward’s head were spinning out of control. He couldn’t just leave this kid to fend for himself when he was so confused. “You don’t know where you’re going, so why don’t you stick with me until we find your friends?”

Sora’s face brightened. “I-okay. Thank you, mister…”

“Edward. Just call me Edward…But, I’m also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist.” Edward said with a grin, leaning back in his seat.


	2. Rush Valley

“We’re here, Sora.” 

Ed picked up his suitcase as Sora picked up his keyblade and they walked off of the train together. Rush Valley was the same as Ed had remembered it- full of people wearing automail as he once did, and full of gearheads like Winry who make their automail. “Stick by me,” Ed advised Sora, “People around here might go crazy over that key you’ve got there. This town loves anything made of metal.” Ed laughed to himself.

“Okay, sure.” Sora stayed next to Ed as they walked through crowds of people, some that head metal arms or metal legs. “Edward, why do these people have metal limbs?”

Ed looked at Sora in confusion. “It’s automail. Haven’t you ever seen automail before?”

Sora shook his head. “No.”

“Well, it’s a prosthetic limb made of metal for people who have lost their limbs. I used to have an automail leg and an automail arm.” Ed explained.

“Used to? You mean you lost your limbs and then got them back?”

Ed chuckled. “Yeah, it’s a long story. It might be half as confusing as yours.”

Sora smiled, glad he had happened upon someone as kind as Edward to help him find his friends.

“Well, this is the shop. I have to leave a package here for a friend. My wife makes automail, you know. That’s what I’m delivering here today.” Ed entered the shop and called out, “Hello, Paninya, and Mr. Dominic!”

Faster than lightning, Ed found himself sideswiped into a hug by the former thief. “Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!”

Ed chuckled. “That’s me. How are you, Paninya?”

“I’m great. Winry told me you were coming with some cool attachments for my legs. Do you have them? Can I see them?” Paninya must not have been getting too much stimulation in her life these days; for someone in a town centered around automail, she sure seemed like she hadn’t seen a piece of it in a lifetime.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it.” Ed knelt down and opened his suitcase, removing the heavy parcel Winry stashed inside. “Here you go.”

Paninya’s face lit up as she gripped the package and began to tear open the paper wrapping. “Thanks, Ed!” She just then seemed to notice Sora standing near the entrance to the shop. “Uh, who’s your friend?”

Ed glanced at Sora. “He’s a distant relative. Just came in from the North. I thought I’d bring him along to show him the South while he’s visiting.” Ed grinned, putting his arm around Sora. “Anyway, we should be going. Long ride home and all-“

“You aren’t staying the night? You always stay the night when you come to visit.” Paninya stopped ripping open the parcel long enough to give Ed a questioning glance.

“Oh, yeah, well, Winry hasn’t been feeling the best. So I’d better get home as soon as I can.” Edward lied.

Paninya nodded, setting her parcel down. “Well thank you for bringing me my modifications.” She said, wrapping Ed in a quick hug. “I hope you and your…relative have a safe trip home.”

Ed nodded. “He’s my…cousin. See you soon, Paninya.” Ed quickly left the shop with Sora.

“So you’re married?” Sora asked as they walked back to the station.

“Yup, I am.”

“How did you meet your wife?”

Ed laughed. “Well, I’ve actually known her my whole life. We grew up together, you see.”

Sora nodded intently. “I have a friend like that too. One day I’d like to marry her.”

“Oh, yeah? Is that Kairi?”

“Mhm. We’ve known each other for a very long time. I think our destinies are intertwined.” Sora sighed. “I promised her I would always care for her and keep her safe. That’s why I need to find her and make sure she’s alright. I have to bring her back home with me.”

Ed nodded. “Yeah, home. Destiny Islands, right? Do you uh, know how to get back there?”

Sora hung his head a bit. “No, but maybe I’ll remember, or Kairi will.”

Ed nodded and put his arm back around Sora’s shoulders. “Yeah, I’m sure it’ll all work out. Don’t worry about it.”

They arrived at the station, where Ed exchanged his round trip ticket for an earlier departure back to Resembool and bought Sora a ticket, as well. 

As the train pulled into the station, Sora said, “I hope she’s okay.”

“I’m sure she is. You’ll find her soon. Didn’t you say you want to marry her one day?”

Sora nodded in response. 

“Well then, it’s equivalent exchange. She’s got half your heart and you’ve got half hers’. You have to find each other again to be complete.” Ed explained.

“Do you think we’re in the same world?” Sora asked.

“World? Well yeah, of course.”

“You’re right, then. I’ll find her as soon as I can.” Sora grinned and climbed aboard the train to their next destination.


	3. The Heartless

“You just picked him up off a train and brought him home with you?” Winry hissed in a hushed tone. “He doesn’t look…right. He doesn’t look…normal. And around the kids, Ed!” Winry’s brow was furrowed with anger.

“Winry, listen. The kid isn’t dangerous. He’s confused and…out of place, clearly. Anyway, did you see that ‘keyblade’ he has? You know you want to have a look at that.” Ed grinned.

Winry sighed. “Well of course I want to take a look at that thing…Can you imagine if I made an automail modification that looked like that? Maybe I’ll go ask him to have a look at it…” Winry became distracted by her automail passion and handed their daughter off to Ed. “But I am still not happy that you didn’t even call first!” She added as she headed upstairs where Sora was resting in the spare room.

“Your mommy is a little metal-crazy, do you know that, Trisha?” He smiled at his baby girl, his mother’s namesake, before setting her in her high chair.

“Well, Ed, you’ve done it this time.” Granny Pinako entered the dining area then with a stack of plates in her hands.

Ed took the dishes from Granny and began setting them on the table. “I’ve done what?”

“Winry is now set on making a new line of automail with a ‘keyblade’ attachment.” Granny adjusted her glasses, left the room and came back in with fistfuls of silverware. “What’s wrong with that kid, anyway? He’s short you know, just like you used to be. Shrimpy, really.”

Ed gritted his teeth. “Who are you calling a shrimp, you old hag?”

“Well maybe if you would have drank your milk it wouldn’t have taken you two decades to grow an inch!”

“You’re one to talk! You’ve been alive a million decades and you still can’t dust the mantle without a step stool!”

“Listen here, five years ago I could have squashed you like a bug, a little gnat-“

“GRANNY! EDWARD!” Alphonse stormed into the room, holding Ed’s son in his arms. “We can hear you all the way upstairs! I thought you two were over this already-“

“Shut up, Al!” Granny and Ed shouted back in unison.

“Old hag…” Ed muttered.

“Jumbo shrimp…” Granny muttered back before heading back into the kitchen.

Al placed down Ed’s son, who immediately toddled over to his father and hugged his legs. “Daddy! Dinner!”

“I know, Maes. It’s almost time for dinner.” Ed ruffled his son’s golden hair. “You hungry?”

“Hungry, hungry! Stew!” Maes chanted, making Ed and Al laugh.

Edward helped Maes get seated for dinner and Winry came down the stairs with Sora. “Here, Sora.” Winry said. “Sit next to Alphonse.”

Edward sat next to his son and Winry helped Granny bring in the food, and then they sat across from each other at the heads of the table. They all talked and got to know Sora and his story- all about the different worlds he had been to, the battles he had faced, and all about his keyblade and its power. Edward wasn’t sure whether to believe his story, but it seemed like a lot to have made up.

“That was great, Granny.” Ed said, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. “I’ll never understand how stew can have milk in it but still taste so-“

“What the heck is that?” Alphonse yelled, pointing at the floor. 

Small pools of black were forming on the wooden floor, and five creatures came from them. Small, black, frightening creatures that made Sora scream, “Heartless!” 

He dodged at them with his keyblade as Alphonse sprang into action, drawing a transmutation circle to make a weapon. Ed grabbed Maes and started across the table to get Trisha from her highchair, but before he could get there, she was knocked over by one of the creatures and began crawling toward them.

“Trisha, no!” Ed screamed, thrusting Maes into Winry’s hands and dashing toward Trisha.

Sora and Alphonse had destroyed all the creatures but one, and that one grabbed Trisha before Edward could reach her. “Trisha!” Ed screamed.

The creature vanished through the wall of the house with Ed and Winry’s daughter, and Ed ran out the front door to chase after them. The creature and Trisha were nowhere in sight. Ed collapsed to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Winry followed him out onto the porch after handing Maes to Granny.

“Edward, where is she? Where did that creature take her?”

Edward continued to sob. “She’s gone. She’s not here.”

Winry fell to her knees next to Edward, wrapping her arms around him as Alphonse and Sora came out onto the porch. 

“Ed-“ Alphonse began, but was cut off by Winry.

“She’s not here, Al. They vanished into the wall. It took my baby girl and vanished into the wall.” Winry buried her face in Ed’s shoulder, crying. Edward pulled Winry close to him and kissed her head. 

“Alphonse knelt next to Edward and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, brother. We will find her. We’ll go look for her and-“

“Look where?” Edward barked. “That fucking creature grabbed her and vanished into a wall!”

“I-I don’t know. We’ll look everywhere, Ed. We’ll find her.” Alphonse squeezed his brother’s shoulder.

“Sora…” Ed began. “What were those things? Are those the creatures you were talking about? Those Nobodies, those Heartless?”

Sora nodded. “Those were Heartless. I’m sorry, Edward.” Sora was fighting back tears; he felt it was his fault that the Heartless came and took Ed’s daughter. “I’m so sorry. I’ll do anything you need, I’ll go with you with my keyblade and we’ll find your daughter. I’m so sorry.”

Winry pulled away from Ed and told him, “You said he wasn’t dangerous.” She then stood and pushed past everyone on the porch to storm inside, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Edward held his face in his hands. “It’s not your fault, Sora.” He sighed deeply and tried to compose himself. “We leave first thing in the morning. We’ll start by going to Central to talk to Mustang.”

Al and Sora nodded, and Edward pushed past them both to follow Winry inside the house. He wasn’t sure he did the right thing by trying to help Sora. He had already beared the loss of the first Trisha Elric, his beloved mother; and he didn’t think he could bear the loss of the second Trisha Elric, his beloved daughter.


	4. A Heart Made FullMetal

“Winry, I love you so much. I promise I’m going to find her. I promise.” Edward cupped Winry’s cheeks in his hand and kissed her lips gently.

They didn’t get much sleep last night, between crying and tossing and turning, worrying about their daughter. “I trust you, Ed. Please bring her, yourself, and Alphonse home safe. I love you.”

They kissed one last time before Edward picked up his suitcase and met Al and Sora out on the front porch. He motioned for them to follow him, and the three began the walk to the train station.

The train ride to Central was a very quiet one, as an uncomfortable silence had fallen between Sora and the Elric brothers. When they pulled into the Central train station, Ed and Al led the way to the Central Command Center. Even though Edward was no longer a State Alchemist, people still waved and said hello to him and all as they walked the halls to Mustang’s office. And of course, Sora got a few strange looks.

“Well, if it isn’t the Elric brothers- in the flesh!” Roy Mustang greeted Ed and Al with handshakes and a grin towards his own joke. “And who’s this?”

“Well, this is the reason we’re here, actually. Could we have a seat?”

After Edward, Alphonse, and Sora had all chimed in to explain their current predicament, Mustang shook his head in disbelief. “Ed, you know this may just be the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“After all we’ve been through over the years? This is the craziest?” Ed almost had to laugh.

“I guess you’re right.” Mustang rested his chin on his gloved hand in deep thought. “Well, Sora has his Keyblade, and Al has his alchemy…But you don’t have yours anymore, Ed. How are you planning on defending yourself?”

Ed nodded in agreement. “Well, I brought a little something with me from home. I have to turn to real weaponry after giving up my power to transmute one at will.” Ed moved his coat to show a sword holstered at his hip.

Mustang nodded. “Based on what you’ve told me, I really don’t think the military can be of much help at this point. We haven’t had any strange activity going on here, so I really don’t know which direction to point you in. Do you have anyone else you could call or visit, to see if you can get some information?”

Ed pondered that for a minute. “Yeah, actually, I think I do. Could I use your phone?”

“Of course, you’re welcome to it.” Mustang stood to leave the room. “Hey, Ed? Be careful out there. Bring your little girl home safe.” With that, he left the room.

Ed picked up the phone on Mustang’s desk and began dialing.

“Who are you calling, brother?” Al asked.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Ed chuckled.

“You called May Chang?” Alphonse exclaimed, blushing furiously. 

“Yup.” Ed laughed. “And I’m glad I did. She said her friend in the South had seen what seems to be Heartless. Specifically in South City.”

“Back to the trains?” Alphonse asked.

“Back to the trains.”

The Elrics and Sora walked out of Central Command and started back toward the train station. “Hang on,” Al said as they passed a shop. “I’m going to get a drink for the train. Do you want anything Ed, Sora?”

Ed and Sora both shook their heads and stayed outside the shop. Ed was fantasizing about the many ways he could destroy whoever was responsible for taking his daughter from him when Sora broke him out of his trance by yelling, “Ed, look out!”

Two Heartless dodged past them and into an alley beside the shop. “Hey, get back here!” Ed shouted, drawing his sword and chasing after the creatures.

When he and Sora turned into the alley, however, they saw no Heartless. Slowly, Ed walked further into the alley. Still no sign of the Heartless. “What the hell-“

As Ed began to turn around to walk out of the alley, he was bombarded by two large shadows of darkness. These were no Heartless. Ed swung his sword as the shadows swirled around him at an ungodly speed. “Sora! What the hell are these things?” He glanced over at his companion, to see him also in whirlwind of these creatures, swinging his keyblade furiously.

“Gahh!” Ed gasped as he was pushed back by one of the creatures, his sword flying from his hand and further down the alley. “Shit!” He screamed, falling backwards. He was pinned against the alley wall with the creatures whirling in front of him and no weapon to strike them with. Sora was trapped in his own vortex, hacking and slashing with his keyblade.

“Ed, hang on, I’m coming for you!” He yelled, swinging faster. These creatures seemed to be multiplying.

Ed began swinging his fists as the creatures came closer to him, knowing he was done for with no alchemy and now no weapon to boot. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of a plan as his heart raced.

He suddenly felt his heart swelling and he though he may be having a heart attack, until he felt something growing into his hand as well. He opened his eyes to see a keyblade transforming in front of him, right into his own hand. 

“S-Sora!” He gasped, and then forgetting his shock, he began using the tool that appeared in front of him to slash the creatures that were attacking him. He made the two that had him pinned dissipate and then ran to help Sora, who was surrounded by at least ten of the creatures. 

“Edward! Sora!” Al raced around the corner, dropping his pop bottle to the ground and reached for the chalk in his pocket. He used it to draw a transmutation circle to morph the ground into a sword for himself and help Ed and Sora fight the rest of the creatures off.

Finally, they had destroyed the last of them. Gasping for breath, Ed asked “What were those things?”

Sora’s hands were resting on his knees, doubled over, trying to catch his breath as well. “Nobodies. Those were Nobodies.”

Alphonse gaped at Ed, staring at the keyblade in his hand. “Ed, you’ve got one of those keyblades. How did you-“

“It just-it just grew in my hand. I don’t know what happened. Sora, how did I get this blade?”

“Well-“Sora stood taller and visually examined the blade. “You don’t choose to wield a keyblade; a keyblade chooses you. And this one chose you. The keyblade will only choose the people who have enough power to fight the darkness. It only chooses people who have a strong heart.”

Ed began to grin. “I do have a strong heart. After what I’ve endured, Sora…I’ve got a heart made full metal.”


	5. An Old Friend, A New Land

“Are you okay? Have you found Trisha yet? Where are you? Is Alphonse okay?”

The first thing Ed wanted to do when they reached South City was call Winry and check on her. “Alphonse and I are fine, Winry. We’re in the South City and we still haven’t found her. Are you okay? Maes and Granny, too?”

Winry sighed. “We’re all okay.”

“I can’t talk long Winry, I just needed to make sure you were alright. I will be home with Trisha as soon as I can. I love you.”

“I love you, Edward.”

As Sora and the Elric brothers were heading out the door to visit May Chang’s friend, the hotel room phone rang. Alphonse answered it, motioning for Ed and Sora to wait a moment.

“Uh-huh.” Al’s brow furrowed. “Just now? Are you sure?” His eyes went wide. “Well, I guess we have a change of plans. Thank you.”

Alphonse hung up the phone and turned to his brother and Sora. “Don’t get too comfortable. Mustang is sending a military car to escort us back to Central immediately.”

“Is something the matter? What’s going on?” Edward asked, thinking of Winry and his son, still at home with Granny.

Alphonse shook his head. “Sora, they’ve found your friend.”

Sora’s eyes got wide. “Riku and Kairi?”

Alphonse sighed. “Well, one of them.”

 

“Riku!” Sora shouted as they approached Mustang and the boy, who looked just as strange as Sora himself, and was also wielding a keyblade.

Riku grinned. “Sora, late as usual.”

Sora frowned. There was something different about Riku. Something that he had sensed before. “Where is Kairi?”

Riku continued to grin. “She is serving her purpose. Don’t worry about her, Sora. I’m keeping a good watch of her.”

Sora’s brow grew tense. “I thought you had a strong heart, Riku!” He shouted, charging at him with his keyblade drawn.

Riku reacted quickly, blocking Sora with his own keyblade. “So, we are going to do this again, Sora?” The two began fighting right in the middle of the hallway at Central.

“Sora, what are you doing?” Ed shouted, unsure of what was going on. Sora had said this “Riku” was his friend.

“HEY, KIDS! CUT IT OUT!” Mustang screamed, snapping his finger and sending a fireball out. It flew right in between Sora and Rikus’ heads, burning a hole into the wall beside them. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Noticing the entirety of the main floor’s military personnel now staring in their direction, Mustang now addressed them. “Get back to work, there’s nothing to see here!” He barked.

Riku drew back with his keyblade. “She’s in Isval.” He said with a grin, backing up towards the wall. “Go save her, Sora.” His face grew soft and he backed right into the wall, a darkness forming and sucking him in as he touched it.

“Riku, don’t go!” Sora reached out to Riku, who shook his head at Sora as the darkness absorbed him.

Sora dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. “Not again, not again” He muttered to himself.

Edward shooed away Mustang and Alphonse, who nodded and walked towards the main entrance. It was obvious that Ishval would be their next destination, so they were likely going to get a car to escort them there.

Edward knelt down next to Sora, placing his hand on the boys’ shoulder. “Sora, what happened to your friend?”

Sora shook his head. “He let the darkness back in. He’s not really Riku anymore.” Sora looked close to tears.

Although Ed didn’t fully understand what he meant, he squeezed Sora’s shoulder and said, “We know where Ishval is, Sora. We can find Kairi there, okay?”

Sora’s face brightened for a moment, but then darkened once more. “What about your daughter, Edward?”

Ed smiled lightly. “Hopefully, someone in Ishvala will know where she is, too. Let’s go find Kairi.”


	6. Old Enemies, A New Land

“It’s very hot.” Alphonse complained, wiping sweat from his brow. 

“Well, what do you expect, Al? We’re in Ishval.” Ed snapped, wiping sweat from his own face.

“Let’s stop here and ask if anyone has seen Kairi or Trisha.” Al suggested, pointing at a small market center.

Edward nodded and began walking towards the square. “Excuse me, ma’am?” He tapped on an older woman’s shoulder. “We were looking for two people and were wondering if you could help us.”

The old woman glanced at the three of them, her eyes resting on Sora. “Of course, dear. Who were you looking for?”

Sora described Kairi in detail, and Edward showed her the photo of Trisha from his wallet. Unfortunately, the woman had not seen either of them. 

The trio continued on, asking every person in the market if they had seen Kairi or the baby. Finally, a young boy said that he had seen Kairi. “In the church!” he said when prompted, pointing his small finger down the road, toward the large temple of Ishvala. “They took her away real quick!” He added, before wandering away from them.

“Come on.” Edward hurried through the square and down the street at a steady pace. 

When they reached the temple, Edward stopped outside the entrance and warned his brother and Sora, “Keep your guard up. We don’t know what we might find here or if we could be in danger.”

Sora and Alphonse nodded and followed Ed into the temple. It didn’t look any different from any other church Ed and Al had seen. There were rows of benches down either side and an aisle between them. A small raised area in the front with a large altar and a huge statue of Ishvala. On the left side of the statue, there was a staircase leading to the second floor. 

“Let’s check the upstairs.” Alphonse suggested.

The trio began up the stairs, reaching the second story where a door was in front of them. Cautiously, Ed turned the handle and entered the room. “Scar!” He shouted angrily when he saw the man with the scarred face standing before him.

A grin spread across the man’s face. “Edward and Alphonse Elric.” He sniffed the air. “And it seems that you still possess the alchemist’s curse. Well, one of you does.”

“Where is she?”

Scar motioned toward a door at the back of the bare room. “But you’ll have to get through me to get to her.”

“What happened, Scar?” Edward asked, buying time. “You were working with Miles. You were bringing Amestris together.”

Scar smiled lightly. “I was made an offer I could not refuse. You know all about that, don’t you, Elrics?”

“Why are you doing this?” Alphonse asked.

“Why would anyone want to rule the world?” Scar pointed at the brothers. 

“Now, are you going to leave me be, or will I have to destroy all three of you?”

Ed grunted angrily, pulling out his keyblade and charging at Scar. Sora followed suit and Alphonse clapped his hands together and transmuted a sharp sword using the metal wall.

“Three against one, huh?” Scar grunted, dodging away from Ed’s blade. Scar balled his deadly right arm into a fist. “Are you ready to be deconstructed by my hand, Ed?”

Heartless began pouring out of the walls, a dozen of them at least. Sora began focusing on the Heartless with his keyblade and Edward followed suit, leaving Alphonse to dodge Scar’s attacks. “Al, be careful!” Ed shouted, hacking away at the Heartless that had him backed into a corner.

Alphonse charged at Scar bravely, but Scar was agile and quick. He finally got in a slash to his chest. Scar grunted angrily and charged at Alphonse, trying to grab him with his right hand, but Alphonse was agile in his human body also, and slipped away from him. 

Edward and Sora were being swarmed with more Heartless than they could handle. They slashed at them as quickly as they could, sweating. “Hang in there, Sora.” Edward told him. Sora nodded quickly in response.

“Give it up, Scar! I don’t want to have to kill you!” Alphonse pleaded, his blade slashing Scar again, this time on his left arm. The wound looked bad and he began dripping blood onto the floor. Al took this opportunity to dash forward and slide his sword into the right side of Scar’s chest, and quickly backed the sword further, into the wall behind him. “Scar,” He began, seeing Scar was immobilized and in pain, “I don’t have to kill you. You can walk away from this.”

“Alphonse, don’t be a fool!” Ed yelled.

“Brother, let him talk!” Alphonse snapped.

Scar looked up at Alphonse, a painful half-smile painting his face. “You will have to kill me, young alchemist. I cannot stop what I have begun.”

Alphonse felt tears welling in his eyes; he did not like to hurt people. But he knew that his niece, his brother’s daughter, was in danger and if Scar would not let them get to her, he could not live. 

“What, can’t pull through and kill your old pal?” Scar mocked him, seeing his hesitation. “You’ve got five seconds before I make you regret pinning me to this wall, alchemist.” 

“Do it, Alphonse!” Edward shouted.

Alphonse bit his lip and dropped his sword, placing both his hands on Scar’s head. “Scar, I’m going to use your own weapon against you. Ishvala forgive you.”

Scar bowed his head. “Ishvala forgive me” He repeated.

Alphonse clapped his hands together and placed them back on Scar’s head, and his scream was almost inhumane. Tears began streaming down Alphonse’s face as Scar’s body contracted and the screams finally subsided and left Scar’s body hanging limp on the wall.


	7. Lucky Charms

The Heartless surrounding Edward and Sora vanished as Scar’s screams stopped, and the pair concealed their keyblades. Edward saw his younger brother brought to his knees in front of Scar’s body, sacrificially attached to the wall. 

“Alphonse.” He whispered, kneeling next to his brother. “You know he had to die.” 

Tears streamed down Alphonse’s face. “I know, Brother.”

Edward felt like they were children again, though he was looking into the eyes of a grown man. “Thank you, Alphonse. You saved us all, and Trisha, and Kairi.”

Alphonse gathered himself, wiping his tears. He blushed as he saw Sora looking over, embarrassed. Ed helped him to his feet and turned him away from Scar’s body.  
He nodded to Sora, who made his way across the room to the door Scar had pointed at before. Slowly, he opened the door, and ran inside when he saw Kairi sitting on the floor, bound at the hands and feet, her mouth gagged with a cloth.

“Kairi!” He ran to her, untying the gag from around her head. “Are you alright?”

Edward spotted a crib in the far corner of the room, and ran to it. “Trisha” He breathed, picking up his infant daughter and holding her close to him. He quickly examined her and determining that she was healthy and well, kissed the top of her head.

“Sora, you came for me” Kairi smiled at him as he untied her arms and legs.

“Kairi, are you hurt?”

Kairi shook her head. “No, I’m okay.”

Edward approached the two them, kneeling down with Trisha propped onto his knee. “Hi Kairi, I’m Edward Elric. I know you must be scared tired right now, but we are going to get you to a safe place, alright?”

Kairi nodded and Sora helped her to her feet. “Thank you, Edward Elric.”

Ed motioned for Alphonse to come closer and introduce himself. He stepped closer and smiled weakly at Kairi. “This is my brother, Alphonse.” Edward said for him. “We’re going to take you and Sora somewhere safe and then maybe we can put together all that’s happened and find a way to get you and Sora home, okay?”

Kairi nodded and intertwined her arm with Sora’s. 

The sky grew dark as the group arrived at the inn in Ishval. They got a double room and headed up the stairs to their resting place for the night. They would head back to Resembool tomorrow.

Edward made a pot of tea and set it on the table in front of everyone with some mugs. “Help yourselves.” He said, sitting down with Trisha asleep in his arms.   
Alphonse poured the tea into the cups and passed them around. 

“I-I suppose it’s time to tell you about what happened.” Kairi said weakly. 

Edward nodded. “If you could tell us what you know, that would be helpful so we can make sure it’s over.”

Kairi smiled. “Don’t worry, it is over. You destroyed the darkness.”

“You mean, the darkness that causes the Heartless? And the Nobodies?”

Kairi nodded. “That man with the scar- he was the one who was carrying the darkness. He was the reason the Heartless were here, and he is the reason why I got taken away. He is the reason your daughter did, too. The darkness consumed him and made him order the heartless to begin collecting the ones he would need.”

“Why did he need you and Trisha?” Alphonse chimed in.

“Because he needed seven people with pure hearts. As almost…A sacrifice. To preserve his darkness, he needed to feed the darkness. He needed to corrupt the light, like he corrupted Riku.”

“Where is Riku?” Sora asked.

Kairi smiled. “I think he is back home.” 

“He is?” Sora began to grin. “Then you know how to get back home?”

Kairi shook her head. “No. I think we will get back home when we are supposed to. I can feel it.” She sipped her tea and smiled reassuringly at Sora.  
Edward and Alphonse exchanged a doubtful glance, but decided not to pursue the issue. “It’s getting late. Edward said. “I’m going to head to bed and put Trisha down. Sora, you and Kairi can sleep in that room over there. There are two double beds. Alphonse and I will be right through that door, if you need anything.” He pointed at the second door.  
Alphonse followed him into their sleeping quarters, where a rollaway crib had been left for Trisha. Edward put Trisha down for bed and asked Alphonse, “What do you make of all that?”

Alphonse laughed a little. “I think that we attract trouble.”

Ed grinned back at his brother. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Ed, wake up.” Edward was shaken awake by his brother. “Ed, come on. Sora and Kairi are gone.”

Ed popped up and scratched his head. “Gone?”

Alphonse motioned for Ed to follow him. Edward complied, following Al into the room Sora and Kairi were sleeping in. The beds were both made up and there was no trace of them, except for a trinket left on one of the beds. Ed walked towards it and lifted it up.

It was a small shell in the shape of a star, with a crown drawn in the center. On each of the five points, there was a sketch of a head- Ed examined them very closely. They seemed to be Sora, Kairi, himself, Alphonse, and Trisha, respectively. He clasped the trinket in his hand and went to the window. He opened it up, looking first down at the street and then up at the sky. In the sky, he saw a cluster of thin clouds formed into the same star shaped as the shell he held in his hand. 

He smiled up at the clouds. “I don’t think we have to worry, Al. Something tells me they’re safe.”

Al came up next to Ed at the window, and looked up at the sky. Edward placed the trinket in his hand and gripped his brother’s shoulder. “I think this is for you, Al. I think it’s a thank you for helping them.”

Alphonse looked at the trinket, then back up at the sky. He smiled and said, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
